User talk:Dej12cookies
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dej12cookies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:12, September 10, 2011 Hey, well i appreciate u trying to help but i am almost finished with season 1 but adding a new episode each week thats why its only 4 eps done but ive pretty much finished the story and episodes for the season and i have them inj my notes but only edit new ep each week and i would like to make this series in my own way, sorry, but thanks 4 asking and ill let u know if there is something u cant help with :) TheUltimateAvenger 17:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on G.I. Joe: Renegades Season 2? Larry1996 02:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Ya, sure just don't change the story in the first one and are u gonna do it on the same page as the first film???, TheUltimateAvenger 20:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to have Braniac give Lex Luthor a weapon (dont know what yet) and resources to form the Injustice League in Justice League 2 and then Braniac himself would be the villain in Justice League 3. TheUltimateAvenger 07:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Also about the EC's Team of Justice it's like looking in the mirror but i like it, it's good!!! ;) TheUltimateAvenger 07:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hej ya its kl u can work on Static as i was going to cancel it because i had other ideas at the time but i dont know if i'll be able to work on our own superhero as i have a lot of things to work on like Young Avengers, Lanterns, Daredevil, The Avengers 2, Morbius, The Incredible Hulk 2, Amazo comics, Star Wars reboot, Uncanny X-Men, Legend of Rio and a new show im doing called Earthlings and im also on vacation so i don't have a lot of time during the day so i'll see how it goes and let u know. TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 09:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey how u been, i was thinking that u wanted to help with Lanterns when i first started it, well i decided that i could hand it on to you as i ran out of ideas for season 1 and its funny that i was planning season 2 more and had a title for it: Lanterns: Fear Itself and didnt even get to finish season 1 but thought that you might still be interested in the series ;) TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Well i havent watched any of those shows but if u need help with anything then u know where i am and i think Static should have either 13 or 26 episodes per season. TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 21:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Dej12cookies, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it? and raly other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumanite (Dino-drones) putting these videos Hey Dej12cookies, he haven't talked in a while, i just wanted to ask how your doing, tell you that i love your idea for Banner Chronicles and to ask whether your going to do episodes?? - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 22:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC)